hegaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Yu'biusk
Yu'biusk is the home plane of the Goblins, ogres, orks, and ourgs, separate from the RuneScape realm of Gielinor. According to Grubfoot's dream, it was originally a cool and wet place, with many plants growing and its inhabitants at peace. During the God Wars, Bandos (referred to as the 'Big High War God' by the goblins) brought the goblins to Gielinor to fight for him. The plane became deserted and desolate after thousands of years of Bandos' control over it. The area was first released on 12 November 2007. During the Land of the Goblins quest, the player travels with Zanik and Oldak through a Fairy ring to this now-barren place in hopes of bringing the goblins to peace. After opening a strange coffin-like box, Zanik disappears, and the others are forced to go back through the portal as it closes. Zanik remained trapped on Yu'biusk until The Chosen Commander, in which she returns to Dorgesh-Kaan while you fight Merchant Walton. The box has the symbol of Bandos printed on it. Players can return to Yu'biusk after the quest is completed by using the fairy ring code BLQ. However, there is no sign of Zanik other than the strange box that she disappeared into. Examining the box reveals that it looks like it never had a way of opening up. However, with the release of the quest The Chosen Commander, the strange box in this dead plane of existence now has a use. After finishing the quest, the box may be used to teleport to the exact spot in Bandos' throne room where Zanik is seen unconscious up to the point in the quest when players can control her. According to the goblin Strongbones, "Yu'biusk is not a place on RuneScape. It is another plane of existence. No goblin alive today has ever been there. It is many millennia since the Big High War God brought our ancestors from Yu'biusk, but the call to that plane is still strong in us. If barriers between the planes were ever to be broken, goblin blood would call out to open a portal to Yu'biusk." During the quest Land of the Goblins, you, Oldak and Zanik go to Yu'biusk. During the events of The Chosen Commander, Zanik explains that a box containing Bandos' Throne dimension is in Yu'Biusk, and time moves at a matter of seconds to our days. She escapes and teleports herself to Dorgesh-Kaan at a convenient moment. According to Zanik after the Chosen Commander quest, Oo'glog is similar to how Yu'biusk was. Oldak has expressed his belief that nothing can be done to mend Yu'biusk. He speculated that, in thousands of years, it may become habitable again, but nothing can be done to speed the process until then. Additionally, Yu'biusk is involved with the Goblin High Priest miniquest. After defeating all 5 of the goblin priests (Snothead, Snailfeet, Mosschin, Redeyes and Strongbones) unarmed, and have obtained all of their bones, their bones are then buried anywhere within Yu'biusk for bonus prayer experience. Map of Yu'biusk Rocks and craters block access to the rest of Yu'biusk; the portal, perhaps by pure chance, leads to an area that is isolated from the rest of the world. The rest, save for Bandos's Throne Room, is completely inaccessible. Category:Locations Category:Worlds